Never Changed
by Ice-cy
Summary: Sekuel dari Never Changed by Time - RnR - Rate moved


Desclaimer: Bleach masih selalu punya om Kubo Tite, sumpah saya cuma minjem kok.

Rate: K+

Warning: sekuel, OOC, de el el

Genre: Family

**Never Changed**

.

.

Suasana pagi seperti apakah yang sebaiknya kugambarkan di sini? Ah, mungkin saja seperti cerita-cerita yang lain. Pagi yang cerah diwarnai dengan kicauan burung yang merdu. Tunggu... tidak ada seekorpun di sini. Oh, baiklah, mungkin suara desiran angin lembut yang membelai dahan-dahan pepohonan di halaman. Berhembus dari alam menyisir setiap jengkal perkotaan, juga sampai di sebuah kamar besar modern yang elegan. Seorang pria masih terlelap meski sang raja sudah bertahta tinggi di atas awan sana. Hanya warna oranye mencolok yang tampak menyebul dari balik selimut yang membungkusnya dengan penuh. Ia masih meringkuk nyaman, ditemani hembusan udara yang bertiup melalui jendela-jendela besar di sampingnya.

_Blam_

Debaman pelan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Selamat datang untuk seseorang yang kini sedang mengendap-endap masuk, diam-diam berjalan mendekati buruan. Sang Pria yang tengah meringkuk lah yang menjadi tujuan.

"Kau tidak bisa lolos sekarang." Lirihnya pelan, dan dipastikan tak terdengar oleh sang Korban, yang kini di samping kepalanya teracung sebuah senjata.

Kerjap

Kerjap

Ia terbangun karena gerakan pelan di ranjangnya akibat ulah sang Penyusup.

Klik!

Pelatuk tertarik.

Pria yang barusaja tertarik dari alam mimpinya itu mendelik terkejut melihat sebuah moncong senjata teracung di depannya.

"Hehehehe." Pemuda itu justru terkekeh melihat mangsanya menangkapbasah dirinya.

"Kau lagi!" Sebuah perempatan kecil tercetak jelas di keningnya. Ia lalu menyeringai dan menarik seseorang yang ada di dekatnya itu sampai jatuh ke dekapannya.

"_Tou-saaaan_!" Teriaknya jengkel saat lelaki itu menahan gerakannya.

"Siapa suruh kau macam-macam dengan _Tou-san_ mu ini, hah?" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, pada seorang bocah lelaki yang memanggilnya _'tou-san'_.

"Ini sudah siang, _tou-san_! Kenapa _tou-san_ belum bangun juga?"

"Siapa yang meminjamimu?"

"_Nani_?"

"Senjata ini." Ichigo, nama pria itu, mengambil sebuah pistol yang ada di tangan anaknya.

"Paman Gin."

Hening.

Tatap.

"RUKIA! GIN! AWAS KALIAN!"

Bukan lelucon. Bukan. Tapi bocah yang ada di sampingnya malah ganti terkekeh melihat ayahnya merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Ayah lucu saat marah." Jawabnya dan melanjutkan tawa yang tertunda.

"Hn? Kau pikir ini lucu? Lucu ya?" Ichigo berusaha mengintimidasi anaknya, yang tentu saja hanya sebuah candaan.

"_Tou-san, _ampun! Jangan- hahahaha.. _tou-san_!" _Well_, kini bocah berusia enam tahun itu tak lagi tertawa karena kelucuan ayahnya, tapi karena kedua tangah ayahnya itu sedang jahil menggelitikinya. Ia meronta, berusaha leoas dari dekapan tangan kiri ayahnya.

"_Iie_!" Tidak ada ampun rupanya. Ia masih belum mau melepaskan tangkapannya. Namun, dengan sedikit usaha yang lebih dari sebelumnya, ia akhirnya bisa lolos dari sang Penangkap dan berlari ke luar.

.

.

.

"RUKIA! GIN! AWAS KALIAN!" Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring hingga ke luar. Rukia yang sedang membereskan ruang tengah menengadah ke arah sumber suara. Dari pintu kamar Ichigo yang terbuka, ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa pasti anaknya lagi-lagi mengerjai si Kurosaki.

"Rasakan kau, jeruk." Rukia terkekeh kecil. Saat akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi ia menoleh ke arah suara tawa kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Rupanya itu Gin, yang sedang berdiri di dekat sofa. Ia pasti juga geli mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Ah. _Ohayou, _Kurossaki-_sama._" Ucap Gin sopan, tak lupa dengan bungkukan dalam tanda hormatnya.

"_Kaa-saaaan_! _Kaa-san_!" Rukia menoleh. Ia melihat putranya tengah berlari menuruni tangga dengan suara ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, namun wajahnya tampak merasa senang.

"_Nani?_" Tanyanya saat bocah itu sudah menempel pada dirinya.

"Ada monster, _kaa-san_!"

"_Hontou_? _Dare desu ka_?" Rukia tentu hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti siapa maksud anaknya ini. Ia melihat ke arah tangga, pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Hm? Siapa yang kau sebut monster, eh?"

"_Tou-san_!" Jawabnya lantang, namun ia segera bersembunyi di belakang ibunya.

"_Ohayou,_ Rukia." Sapa Ichigo dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Rukia.

"Pagi? Kau pikir ini jam berapa, eh?"

"_Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! Aku ada di sini!" Rupanya si kecil merasa cemburu dan kesal dirinya dibaikan begitu saja.

Hanya suara tawa renyah dari kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi jawaban yang ia dengar, dan detik berikutnya dua buah kecupan lembut mendarat di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Hn. Aku mau pergi dengan paman Gin saja!" Ucapnya yang kini berpura-pura kesal.

Hei bocah tampan. Sayangnya itu tak berhasil membuat kedua orangtuamu berbalik cemburu. Dengarkan kekehan ringan mereka saat melihat betapa lucunya wajah kesalmu yang disepuh warna merona.

"Hei-hei, kau marah, hah?" Tanya Ichigo, yang kini sudah menggendong anaknya. Bocah itu diam menurut dan melingarkan tangan kanannya untuk berpegang pada sang Ayah.

"Gin, jangan kau pinjamkan dia 'mainan' seperti ini lagi." Ucap Ichigo dan menyerahkan pistol milik Gin.

"_Hai'_, Kurosaki-_sama._"

"_Demo..._"

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah bisa menembak, _tou-san_."

"Hah?"

"Uhm. Paman Gin yang mengajariku. Iya kan, paman?"

Gin menjawab Tuan Mudanya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Bukankah Anda juga mengijinkannya, Kurosaki-_sama_?"

"Tapi..."

"_Tou-saaan_!"

"Baiklah... baiklah... selama kau tak kenapa-kenapa, _tou-san_ mengizinkan."

"Yay!"

"Kenapa kau senang, heh?"

"Karena aku tak harus berhenti berlatih lagi. Ya kan, paman?"

"Uhm."

"..." Ichigo menatap putranya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan tentang sikapnya sekarang.

"_Tou-san _sibuk bekerja, dan kalau bermain dengan _Kaa-san_ terus-terusan, pasti lelah. Jadi selama _tou-san_ bekerja, aku bermain saja dengan paman Gin, paman Ishida, paman Toushiro, paman Renji, dan paman Ggio."

Ichigo sibuk bekerja. Ya, memang. Meski masih ditakuti oleh para mafia, kini Ichigo tak lagi menjadi seorang mafia. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membahayakan keluarga dan orang-orang yang berarti untuknya. Walaupun ia tahu, pekerjaannya kini mungkin juga berisiko sama. Namun tak sebesar yang dulu. Mungkin. Ichigo. Setahun setelah menikah dengan Rukia, ia memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan. Uang yang dimilikinya cukup utnuk mendirikan sebuah usaha. Usaha peminjaman uang. _A financial firm, maybe_? Ichigo tak ingin keluarganya dalam bahaya karena dirinya lagi. Menjadi mafia hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Ia akan mempertahankan tahta Kurosaki dengan cara lain.

Namun, sepertinya kesibukan di perusahaan yang barusaja berkembang itu, membuatnya terlau banyak menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen daripada dengan keluarganya, khususnya si kecil yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Ia pulang kerja selalu larut malam, bahkan pagi hari. Saat putranya sekolah, ia pasti sedang tidak ada atau sedang tidur. Beruntung ia mau memahami keadaan ayahnya. Selain itu, ia juga harus berterimakasih pada sahabat dan _the Guardian_.

"Hiro..." Panggil Ichigo.

"Ya, _tou-san_?"

"Kita pergi ke luar minggu depan. Kau mau?"

"Ehh?! Benarkah, _tou-san_? Tapi pekerjaan _tou-san_?"

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada _tou-san._" Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou, tou-san_!" Hiro, Hiroki Kurosaki, memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Tawaran seperti ini, jarang pastinya ia dapatkan. Ia pikir mungkin ini hadiah karena sudah menjadi anak baik selama ini.

"_Tou-san,_ bolehkah aku mengajak paman Renji, paman Toushiro, paman Ggio, paman Ishida, dan paman Gin?" Ia menoleh kepada sang pemilik nama yang ia sebutkan terakhir.

"Tentu saja. Kita pergi bersama-sama kalau begitu." Ichigo menurunkan putranya.

Begitu lepas dari sang Ayah, ia berlari ke arah ibunya, yang tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya Hiro saat mendapatkan tawaran untuk pergi bersama-sama.

.

.

Sama seperti bocah-bocah lain yang akan diajak pergi, Hiro begitu antusias menanti datangnya hari minggu yang dijanjikan. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia menghabiskan waktu di markas milik Kurosaki yang selalu menjadi tempat latihan anak buahnya. Hiro mungkin memang tidak dapat bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Namun ia sama sekali tak kekurangan perhatian, kebahagiaan, dan kesenangan masa kecilnya.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain di kotak pasir, paman!" Seru Hiro yang barusaja menyarangkan sebuah peluru karet di target yang ada di depannya.

Renji dan Gin tersenyum. Pemuda bersurai merah itu lalu berjelan mendekat pada keponankannya yang mengingatkannya pada sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"Hehe. Baguslah kalau kau senang, Hiro-_chan_."

Hiro melepaskan pelindung telinga, dan duduk bersama Gin, "Di mana paman Toushiro, paman Ggio dan paman Ishida?"

"Mereka se-"

"_Tadaima_!" Sebuah suara pun menginterupsi jawaban yang akan diberikan Renji. Tak lama kemudian, ketiga pria yang ditanyakan oleh Hiro muncul, dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan.

"Apa itu, paman?"

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Uhm, sedikit. Ada apa?"

"Paman membawakanmu es krim." Ggio memberikan jawaban.

"Es krim? Yay!"

Tak ada yang Hiro keluhkan tentang ini. Dulu, ia memang awalnya merasa sangat sedih, tak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena marganya? Tidak ada yang tidak mengenak Kurosakidi kota ini. Dijauhi? Dikucilkan? Tentusaja. Beruntung, Hiro bukan anak yang mudah menyerah. Sifat ayahnya itu menurun padanya, dan membuatnya menjadi bocah yang riang, dan selalu menarik perhatian. Lambat laun, orangtua mereka juga tak mempermasalahkan setelah ichigo datang ke tempat Hiro bersekolah dan menjelaskan tentang statusnya sekarang. Sudah tak ada lagi yang mengganggu, namun sepertinya Hiro tetap memilih bermain bersama orang-orang yang dikenal sebagi teman ayahnya itu. Semuanya pun menjadi lebih menyenangkan saat ia diperbolehkan berlatih memegang senjata sejak setengah tahun lalu. Di markas ini, ia biasanya berlatih pedang dengan pedang kayu bersama Toushiro, melihat Gin merakit senjata, menembak bersama Ggio, atau bermain game dengan Renji dan Ishida. Jika dikatakan bahaya, mengajari anak kecil seperti itu, sepertinya tak berlaku untuk Hiro. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah melukai temannya.

"_Hm? Untuk apa kau ingin berlatih seperti itu, Hiro?" Tanya Ichigo pada anaknya yang tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk berlatih menembak di markas._

"_Aku melihat paman Ggio keren sekali, _tou-san_!"_

"_Hm... baiklah selama kau tak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi..."_

"_Tapi?"_

"Tou-san_ minta, jadilah anak baik. Jika kau sudah pandai nanti, jangan pernah melukai temanmu dengan kelebihanmu. Gunakan semua yang kau bisa untuk menolong mereka, dan menjaga mereka." Sederet kata yang sepertinya terlalu tinggi bukan, jika ditujukkan pada seorang bocah?_

"_Ya, _tou-san!_ Aku tak akan nakal. Aku juga ingin bisa melindungi _tou-san _dan _kaa-san._ Hihihi." Bocah itu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, membuat ayahnya tersenyum atas jawaban polosnya. Membiarkan Hiro bersama _the Guardian_ dan sahabatnya bukanlah keputusan yang buruk._

.

.

Ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun di hari libur. Tapi mengingat hari ini adalah hari spesial, ia ingin mempersipakan semuanya. Selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya, ia langsung berlari keluar dan menuju kamar ayahnya. Ia ingin sekali mengerjai Ichigo dengan mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi rupanya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena saat melihat isi kamar, tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Ah, mungkin ada di bawah bersama _kaa-san_!" Ia mencoba untuk tak kecewa secepat ini. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah dapur, dan melihat Rukia masih sibuk membereskan dapur.

"_Kaa-san..._" panggil Hiro.

"Eh? Hiro-_chan_? Kau sudah bangun?" Rukia meletakkan piring yang baru akan ia cuci. Ia berjalan medekati Hiro yang masih lengkap dengan piama berwarna putih dengan gambar beruangnya. Ia berjongkok di depan Hiro.

"Uhm. Di mana _tou-san_?"

Diam.

Rukia seperti bungkam kehilangan jawaban. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat rautwajahnya menjadi sedikit gelisah.

"_Kaa-san_?"

"Ah, _etto_... _Tou-san_ Hiro-_chan_... _Tou-san_..."

"Hm?"

Rukia mengela napas panjang, seperti bersiap untuk mengahadapi hal berat, "_Gomen ne, _Hiro-_chan_."

"Eh? Ada apa, _kaa-san_?"

Rukia merangkum wajah mungil bocah itu, mencoba membuat kontak mata langsung, dan berharap apa yang akan dikatakannya tak menyakiti Hiro.

"_Tou-san_... ada kepentingan mendadak. Maaf ya, Hiro-_chan_?" Rukia tak bisa berpura-pura senyum saat melihat rasa kecewa tersirat di wajah pemuda kecil yang ada di depannya. Kurosaki kecil itu seperti ingin menangis, namun yang ia tunjukkan justru cengiran lebar seperti milik ayahnya.

"Uhm! _Tou-san _juga berkerja untuk Hiro. Jadi Hiro akan jadi anak baik untuk _tou-san_!" Si kecil rupanya sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Hiro -_chan_..."

"Ah, _kaa-san_, Hiro boleh tidur lagi, kan? Hehe. Masih ada waktu sampai jam biasa Hiro bangun."

"Hiro-_chan_-" Baru saja Rukia hendak melanjutkan perkatannya, Hiro sudah berlari ke kamarnya. Ia yakin putranya pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi ia dan Ichigo juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ichigo memang sudah mengambil cuti sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tadi malam, tiba-tiba saja salah satu kliennya yang ada di luar kota bermasalah. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak mau, dan ingin menyerahkan pada bawahannya. Namun melihat wajah tak yakin Ichigo saat mengatakannya, ia menyuruh Ichigo pergi untuk bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan dan pegawainya.

Rukia berjalan ke kamar Hiro, bermaksud untuk berbicara lagi dengan buah hatinya. Sayangnya si kecil menolak kehadiran seseorang ke markas kecilnya dengan menguncinya. Rukia mengetuk dan memanggil si empunya ruangan. Hening tak ada jawaban.

.

.

"Hiro-_chan_, bisakah kau buka pintunya sebentar?"

"Iya, _kaa-san._"

Cklek!

"Selamat ulangtahun!" Seru Rukia sembari menyodorkan barisan 12 _cupcake_ berwarna-warni dengan hiasan mobil-mobil kecil, dan angka _fondant_ berbentuk angka 6. Sebuah lilin kecil berdiri di samping angak enam berwarna putih itu.

Terkejut? Senang? Seharusnya ekspresi itulah yang Hiro tunjukkan dengan kejutan seperti ini. Tapi yang tampak di wajah tampan itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman kecil, seperti tanda ucapan terimakasih. Ia lalu meniup lilin itu hingga apinya padam, dan mencium pipi Rukia.

"Hehe. Selamat ulangtahun, sayang. Apa permintaanmu?" Rukia berusaha untuk memancing Hiro.

"Aku tak minta apa-apa, _kaa-san_."

"Kau mau makan kuenya?" Tawar Rukia yang kini sudah berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anaknya.

"Hiro masih kenyang."

"Baiklah. Kau sebenarnya sedang apa? Tak biasanya kau seharian di kamar."

Ia tak menjawab, malah membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. Rupanya ia bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan menunjukkan sebuah _TV_ layar datar yang menunjukkan sebuah game.

"Ah, kau sedang bermain rupanya. Mau _kaa-san _temani?"

"Bisa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Hiro-_chan_ ajari _kaa-san_?"

"Boleh!" Hiro akhirnya tersenyum. Rukia pun merasa sedikit lega, karena Hiro masih belum seceria biasanya.

.

.

Antara kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di depannya, dan jam yang melingkar ditangannya, ia lebih sering melihat penunjuk waktu itu. Kertas-layar-jam-kertas-jam-layar-jam. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Ia sungguh merutuki salah satu kliennya yang berbuat ulah, dan harus membenarkan laporan secepat mungkin. Tapi sedari tadi malam ia mengerjakan, hingga kini sudah pukul enam petang, ia masih harus menandatangani satu berkas lagi. Masalah pun belum selesai hanya di situ, karena ia harus segera mencari tiket pesawat, dan berharap masih ada kursi untuknya.

"Akhirnya pengganggu ini selesai juga!" Setelah Ichigo selesai menandatangani semua dokumen yang ada, ia segera mencari tiket melalui pemesanan _online._ Ia bersyukur tak harus menunggu besok untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi jadwal penerbangan masih pukul delapan, yang artinya ia baru akan bisa sampai di rumah pada pukul sebelas malam.

_**To: **_**Rukia  
**_**Subject**_**: Hiro**

**Rukia, bagaimana dengan di rumah?  
Hiro bagaimana?**

Ichigo menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada Rukia. Ia berharap Hiro tak kecewa atau bahkan marah padanya. Ia sebenarnya juga tak ingin mengingkari janji begini. Terlebih lagi, sebenarnya ia merencanakan liburan hari ini, karena hari ini adalah ulangtahun Hiro. Memberikan putranya kejutan di hari ulangtahunnya, adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam rencananya. Sudah tak menepati janji, pulang terlambat, dan hadiah pun beum ada di tangannya.

"Hiro, maafkan _tou-san_."

_**From**_**: Rukia  
**_**Subject**_**: Hiro**

**Hiro sepertinya kecewa, Ichi.  
Hari ini dia hanya keluar kamar untuk makan.  
Bahkah makannya pun hanya sedikit.  
Apakah kau tak bisa pulang?**

Bagus. Kini Ichigo semakin merasa bersalah. Ia yang berjanji, ia sendiri yang mengingkari. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menebus kesalahannya ini. Rencana yang bagus, tapi harus cepat. Ah...

"Halo, Renji."

"..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

Keadaan kamar tampak remang karena hanya sebuah lampu tidur yang dinyalakan, dan cahaya-cahaya redup berwarna-warni dari hiasan fosfor yang menempel di dinding kamar. Di sebuah ranjang yang berbentuk mobil berwarna biru itu, tampak seorang bocah tengah terlelap. Beberapa mainan tampak berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya ia benar-benar bosan dengan mainan yang ia miliki. Ichigo yang baru saja sampai segera masuk ke kamar Hiro dengan kunci cadangan karena bocah itu mengunci kamarnya. Ia merendahkan tubuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyibakkan helai-helai poni yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya itu dari dahi Hiro. Ia bergerak kecil karena sentuhan ayahnya.

"Hiro-_chan_..." Panggil Ichigo.

Tak ada jawaban, ataupun respon. Akhirnya Ichigo memilih membangunkan Hiro dengan mengguncangkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Hiro-_chan_, ini _tou-san_. Hiro..."

"Uhm..." Baguslah akhirnya Hiro mau beranjak dari mimpinya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata sambil sesekali mengucek kedua matanya agar dapat melihat lebih baik.

"Eh? _Tou-san_? _Doushite_?"

"Hiro-_chan_, _gomen_." Ucap Ichigo dan segera memeluk putranya.

"_Daijobu, tou-san_." Jawabnya tulus, diiringi sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kalau kau mau marah pada _tou-san, _ marahlah. _Tou-san_ salah sudah mengingkari janji."

"_Iie_. Aku tak akan marah pada _tou-san._ Hehe. _Tou-san _barusaja pulang?"

"Iya."

"Hehe. _Tou-san _jangan terlalu keras bekerja, ya! Nanti bisa sakit."

Oke, berhubung Ichigo kini sedangn terharu dan membiarkan bulir bening itu meluncur di kedua pipinya, maka _author_ pun juga demikian.

"Ikut _tou-san._"

"Eh?"

Tak ada lagi jawaban, melainkan Ichigo segera membawa si kecil Kurosaki ke gendongannya.

"Kita mau ke mana, _tou-san_?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi tak menjawab, hanya bergegas menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Sepi sekali." Ucap Hiro pelan saat melihat-lihat ke isi rumahnya.

Sekarang, Ichigo berhenti di depan pintu yang menuju ke halaman belakang rumah. Hiro diam, meski wajahnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan sebenarnya apa yang ingin ayahnya itu lakukan. Ia menoleh, dan tatapannya bersiborok dengan ayahnya yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, _Hiro-_chan._" Ucap Ichigo sembari membuka pintu dan disambut dengan nyalanya lampu taman yang sedaritadi masih dalam keadaan mati. Hiro belum sempat berucap apa-apa, karena tiba-tiba suasana ramai dengan kembang api berwarna-warni yang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Hiro-_sama._" Ucap _the Guardian_ sembari melambaikan sebatang kembang api yang menyala terang.

"_Omedetou, _Hiro-_chan_." Ucap Renji yang kini ada di samping Hiro dan Ichigo. Ia memberikan kembang api yang ada di tangannya pada Hiro. Bocah itu masih terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata.

"_Tou-san_..." Ucap Hiro yang suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"Hm?" Iachigo menoleh pada kembaran kecilnya itu.

"_Arigato_..." Dan bocah itu pun terisak senang. Sesaat semuanya saling menatap, dan detik berikutnya gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir mereka melihat reaksi Si Tuan Muda kecil.

"Eh? Jadi hanya _tou-san _saja?" Sela Rukia.

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan, memberi isyarat ingin pindah ke gendongan ibunya. Ia menggeleng lemah, "Tentu saja _kaa-san _juga. Lalu..." ia menoleh ke arah _the Guardian,_ "Paman Gin, paman Toushiro, paman Ggio, paman Ishida, dan..." ia berpindah obyek ke seseorang yang ada di dekatnya, "Paman Renji."

"Hehe. Sama-sama, sayang." Ucap Rukia dan mengusap airmata yang maish menempel di pipi putranya.

"Maaf, _tou-san_ belum membelikan hadiah untukmu."

Hiro kembali menggeleng, "Bisa bersama semuanya saja sudah menyenangkan, _tou-san_." Rukia menurunkan Hiro, dan bocah itu segera berlari ke tengah-tengah taman, tepat di antara orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Yay!" Soraknya dengan riang dan menatap senang bunga api berwarna warni yang barusaja diletuskan oleh Ggio.

Tampak Rukia mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hiro. Diusapnya sebelah pipi Hiro teriring sebuah tatapan sayang.

"_Kaa-san_...?"

"Hiro-_chan_, mau _kaa-san _beritahu sesuatu?"

"Apa, _kaa-san_?"

Rukia mendekat ke arah Hiro dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Detik setelah Rukia selesai dengan hal yang ia katakan, Hiro tampak berlonjak lebih girang, dan membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia pun akhirnya mendekat.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Hiro senang begitu?"

"Oh. Aku hanya memberitahunya jika dia akan punya adik."

"Oh... adik."

Siiiiiiiiing

Tatap.

"EEEHHHH?! Hiro-_chan _akan punya adik?!" Rupanya si Ayah justru lebih terkejut, "Benarkah, Rukia?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kyaa!" Pekik Rukia saat tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan memutar tubuh mereka dengan gampangnya.

"Ichigo, turun- turunkan aku!"

Gelak tawa kembali riuh terdengar. Hiro pun tampak bahagia melihat kedua orangtuanya barusan. bocah itu kini sudah duduk di pundak Renji.

"_Kaa-san, tou-san_..." Panggil Hiro, dan membuat mereka berhenti sibuk sendiri, "_Hontouni arigatou._" Ucapnya polos.

Ichigo dan Rukia sejenak saling menatap, untuk kemudian tersenyum geli, "_Douita, _Hiro-_chan_."

.

.

TAMAT

Saya gak yakin kalau fic ini akan memuaskan atau sejenisnya. T_T butuh dua minggu untuk membangun feelnya. Ntah dapet atau nggak, saya nggak tahu, kawan. setidaknya apdet di waktunya ya, soalnya saya baru masuk aja udah disodorin setumpuk tugas presentasi dan belom-belom udah ada aja tuh tugas akhir. TT_TT

Minna minna, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mohon reviewnya ya! Kalau ada kekurangan, silahkan ditulis biar saya tahu. Yes? (?)

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah bersedia ngikutin NCBT sampe sini. dan, saatnya kembali ke tugas (o T^T)o

Domo arigatou, minna-chwan~~


End file.
